Conventional enterprise computing systems include enterprise applications designed to for large scale deployment via a Service Oriented Architecture (SOA) platform. As the complexity and scope of these enterprise applications continues to grow, it has become increasingly important to improve the productivity and efficiency in the manner in which enterprise applications are built. Furthermore, in conventional systems, the service definitions associated with a service are manually created
For example, the development of complex large scale distributed systems can be particularly challenging if the individual applications/services of the system are implemented by different developers, which may be geographically dispersed. In such cases, conventional development tools and techniques fail to ensure that the overall large scale system will function properly when all of the applications/services are deployed together. In this regard, current development approaches fail frequently produce systems which lack interoperability among the multiple independently developed applications/services.